


Unblemished

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Jazz/Hound (mentioned), Jazz/Prowl (mentioned), Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mirror Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Self Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: After a long day, Jazz decides to spend his evening alone.





	Unblemished

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://maccadams-filthy-fills.tumblr.com/post/164451446008/so-um-as-a-big-jazz-fan-i-was-thinking-there !
> 
> I might do one for the carrying part later, but I immediately thought of this fic. Hopefully it meets expectation!
> 
> My headcannon here is that after a win, all the spec-ops bots can get rather...excited, and Hound has a pretty bot kink. (I ship him, Tracks and Sunny so hard.)

Jazz leaned heavily against the wall, looking over the ragged team he had taken with him on the mission. Thankfully, the worst injuries were bumps and scrapes, and maybe some charred paint-because of that, spirits were high. Even better was the fact that they made it out with the info- Soundwave's blasted cassettes finding them just before Bee had unplugged from the module. The little bug was still on an Energon high, leaning happily against Mirage and muttering about all the things he was going to do to both him and Cliffjumper when they got to the wash racks. The pale noble was adding a new shade of blue to his faceplate, and Jazz couldn't help the snicker that escaped him. 

Hound laughed as well once he realized what was going on, pulsing his field salaciously. Bee playfully pulsed back as he slid his legs over those of the flustered noble.  Mirage made a move to playfully push the smaller bot off of his lap, but became thoroughly distracted when he was pulled into a rather steamy kiss. Jazz whistled low, and Hound laughed hard and clapped his hands together. "Damn! You two make me wanna hunt down Tracks...or maybe Sunstreaker. Both are rather enthusiastic." He purred, slipping a hand down to rub the cover of his panel with a rev of his own. 

Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor and kicked a small bundle of wires at the whimsical mech. "Maybe you should go for a quick drive- get all sorts of dirty and ask them to help you clean off. Then I can just quarantine the whole damn wash racks for a debrief and call it a night!" Bumblebee broke the kiss with a breathy laugh, and Mirage smirked at his senior officer. "Perhaps that would be wise. I could negate the intermediate step and simply ask them for help polishing. I am certain they would agree. Besides, It has been a while since our last tryst as a group." 

Hound revved his engine excitedly, and Jazz allowed his helm to lull back against the seat as he laughed. He rested his arms up on the back of the Skyfire's seats, thumbing the upholstery absently. Hound gave him a once-over before sliding from his seat to claim a kiss from the TIC. Jazz happily allowed the kiss, one hand sliding around the blocky green waist.  Jazz' thumb gently stroked along the seam of Hound's pelvis, humming lightly as the other caressed his jawline with both hands. Bee revved his engine excitedly, enjoying the view as Hound straddled their TIC's hips.  

Hound's servos trailed down Jazz' bumper, caressing his headlights with his thumbs as he ground down on the closed spike panel. Hound slipped his glossa into Jazz' mouth, groaning as the older mech stroked over his sides slowly- before making a discontented noise and breaking the kiss. Hound pulled back with a confused look, stroking Jazz'  left audial horn slowly. "You alright Jazzy? You don't seem that eager." 

Jazz nuzzled the green mech affectionately, stroking his sides. "Yeah, 'M fine. Guess I'm just not all tha' into it for some reason today... Weird." Hound nodded knowingly, and Mirage made a sympathetic noise from across the hold. "It is an understandable feeling. Sometimes, another's touch is not what is required to relax. Perhaps tonight is a night of candlelight and datapads?" Mirage's tone became mildly whimsical, petting between Bee's horns with one servo as he stroked the yellow paneling between Bumblebee's thighs with the other. 

Jazz purred deep in his chasis, kissing Hound's throat. "That actually sounds real good. Finally break out those Iron-Copper burners you got me all those cycles ago, and read through one of those silly Nickleventures for a laugh or twenty." Three mech burst into giggles, and Mirage placed a servo against his chest in horror. " _Pit_ no darling. I can supply you _much_ better erotica than that utterly disposable waste of data space. Be rid of them and save your processor!"

Hound took the dwindling contact gracefully, sliding off his lead's lap to go canoodle with the 'absolutely neglected' Bumblebee. Jazz readjusted, crossing one pede over his knee and stroking his upper thigh absently. "Who knows, maybe I'll just take a nice long soak. _Actually_ relax for an off shift instead of cram reports or attend a meetin'." Mirage purred, hoisting Bee up to straddle his hips before he replied. "That sounds marvelous. Perhaps I should join you on a different day, when this insatiable bug has his interface drive at rest."  

Jazz hummed in agreement, settling into a happy silence as Hound and Mirage eagerly revved Bumblebee up- taking turns kissing him senseless as Mirage ground his panel against Bee's own in a sensuous dance. Hound purred as Bee arched his back, lovingly tracing the smaller's frame as they finally landed on base. Jazz couldn't help the grin as the three groaned quietly while they separated.  Skyfire's field rippled happily around them as his bay doors opened. Jazz easily bounced onto the solid ground of the base, and grinned charismatically at Optimus. He quickly handed over the datastick, and Optimus accepted it with a happy nod. 

"Everything go alright?" The semi asked, giving an amused glance to the trio trying- and miserably failing- to act casual as they exited Skyfire's interior. "Oh yeah. Usual post mission high. Might wanna close off the second-floor washracks though, they were getting pretty handsy on the way home." Jazz said, flashing one side of his visor in a wink. Optimus chuckled, already sending the warning ping to the fellow officers. "Only them?"

Jazz gave him a grin as he stepped past him, heading towards the interior of The Arc. "Yeah. I'm just not feelin' very sociable for some reason, so I'm gonna take advantage of my personal 'racks. Get a good polish and such on, enjoy the night. Ya feel?" Optimus chuckled as he stepped alongside his third, grinning as he heard Cliffjumper's sudden shout as he was yanked into the adjoining hallway.  "Sometimes, a night alone is not all that bad. I'll do my best to make sure no one interrupts you." Jazz gave him a grin, bumping Optimus' hip with his knuckles. "Thanks big bot. It's 'Preciated." 

Jazz happily stepped into the side corridor, waving over his shoulder as Optimus disappeared deeper into the ship. Jazz blissfully ran into no resistance on the way to his quarters, stepping inside with a happy purr rumbling through his engine. He immediately began to broadcast his music through the speakers in the walls, grinning to himself as he bounced to the rhythm. It took a little bit of time to get all the candles set up- stringing them throughout his suite and into the washracks to rest on shelving around the edge bath- and even longer to light them all. It was a welcome wait however, and Jazz could feel himself relaxing more and more with each flame that sparked to life. 

Both a cube of midgrade and a cube of high grade accompanied Jazz to the tub, hot oil filling the basin before the Third slid in with a quiet moan. Sometimes, the privilege that came with rank was really appreciated- even though he and Prowl shared this tub. That minor detail was easy to ignore however, seeing as how frequently the SIC wound up in his berth. Jazz leant his helm back against the edge with a happy sigh, taking a long sip of his Energon as a lax tune drifted through his speakers. Jazz found himself humming along as he took his cleaning rag in hand, slowly wiping off the grime and ick from the mission. 

He took slow sips of his Energon, alternating sips of the thick syrup that was midgrade and the thinned concentrate of the high grade. He easily cleared the highgrade, sinking slightly lower into the tub as he rested a pede on the rim of the basin. He watched in mild amusement as small rivets of oil slid down his leg, reaching out to wipe them away.

He drug his servos down his plating slowly, taking a mental stock of how dull his plating had become compared to his earlier years- how mellow his once vibrant colors had become. He frowned lightly, letting his servos slip beneath the oil once more to rest against his hips. Jazz tossed back the rest of the midgrade, before taking a deep vent and submerging himself completely in the oil for a few minutes to savor the warmpth. He took a closer inventory of his frame, noting all the tiny bumps and dents that were easy enough to ignore with a coat of polish, or he had promised himself he would buff out later. Jazz hoisted himself up with a mildly annoyed grunt, shuddering as excess oil streamed down his rapidly cooling frame. 

Jazz regretfully drug himself out, pressing the button to drain the dirty oil before stepping into the spray stall for a quick rinse. Noticing his rising meloncholy, the Polyhexian immediately turned the song to something bouncy while he collected the various supplies required for the full paint job overhaul. Swaying eagerly to the tune, he laid them all out on the shelf of the drying room, before sitting on a stool before a mirror and setting to work. 

It took well over a joor to strip the sad excuse of a paintjob off, and Jazz couldn't help but run his glossa against his dentae as he opened a brand new buffer wheel. A gift of Sunstreaker's that would certainly be put to use tonight as Jazz gave himself a once-over in the mirror. Primus did that cover paint do it's job- he looked like Astrotrain had drug him half a hic through an Astroid belt!

With a long sigh, Jazz started with his fingers- pulling all the tiny dings and scratches out with the help of some specialized tools. He worked his way up his arms, over his bumper, down his sides, anywhere there was a blemish, Jazz had expertly tracked it down until he looked like an assembly-fresh frame. 

He took a long moment to simply look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen himself without his usual paintjob. He traced the bare expanse of his hood, caressing his headlights as he followed the curve down to his stomach. The plating seemed softer without the rigid top coat, and the mildly entranced TIC slid to sit on the floor.

He ran his servos over his legs, stretching his cables with a happy groan as he squeezed his pedes slightly. A sharp shudder wracked his frame as his nails drug against the sensitive plating of his legs, and even he couldn't deny the slight whimper of need that escaped him as Jazz gripped his own thighs. He glanced up once more, frowning when he was met with the blank reflection of his visor. He quickly reached up, pulling it free of his helm and tossing it to land on a pile of rags. Silver optics reflected back at the third, and he sent a subconscious command to lower the lights.

A grin slipped free as his natural plating gleamed in the dimmed light. Jazz admired his frame in the mirror, caressing and rubbing the curves and dips until his dentae began to worry his lower derma. His ventilations hitched as he finally rubbed at his panel, spreading his knees slightly as the plating clicked to the side. Jazz leaned back to admire his array, using two servos to spread the lips of his valve as he leant back further and planted his pedes on the floor. 

His optics flickered offline as he rubbed his anterior node. His helm lulled back as he vents picked up, his spike beginning to peek out of it's protective housing as more and more of the officer's weight was put onto his supporting servo. With lubricant now flowing freely, it was an easy thing to coat one of his digits in his own fluids and slowly press it in. Jazz's vents caught as his own servo breached him, idly trying to remember the last time he had even thought to have some time to himself like this. This thought quickly disappeared as he sharply thrust the digit, the simple action more than enough to make him drop to his elbow with a sharp cry.  

Ventilations increased as the digit moved faster and faster, coaxing the hot, wet heat to create more lubricant- eventually coating the second digit and welcoming it in alongside it's brother. Jazz mewled as the second stretched him slightly, falling to the side while trembling servos dug just into the upper wall just inside his entrance. He bit into his free servo's pointer finger, trying to muffle the quiet cries of pleasure as his legs twiched and kicked minutely.  

Scissoring the two apart caused Jazz to jump slightly before a low moan broke free, curling in on himself slightly as Jazz panted against the cool floor. His optics barely flickered online before he got an absolute eyefull of himself- half curled on the floor, one leg shaking with the effort it took to keep his legs parted as a servo plunged repeatedly between his legs, the other using his fingers to muffle his cries as he worked his needy valve. He keened long and low as he stared at the mirror, rolling onto his back while the servo from his mouth lowered to finger his grille. His thighs twitched sporadically as his pedes faught to keep traction, his back arching as Jazz pressed a third digit in with no real prep. 

He took in a shuddering gasp as the dry digit forced him to slow down, groaning with need as he pressed down on his servo. His spike bounced freely above his stomach, dripping liberally onto his plating as he jerked his grille sharply. Jazz cried out with the sharp pulse of pleasure, taking in ragged vents as he rubbed his node with his thumb. His overload took him by surprise, his entire frame screeching to a halt as his thumb locked up during a particurally hard rub- the extended pressure forcing him into a secondary overload that had his engine roaring. 

 Jazz laid there for a long moment afterwards, his valve rolling against his servos and his chest heaving as he desperately tried to cool his frame. His optics reactivated- When did he offline them?- to look at himself in the mirror once more. The rolling curves of an alien alt-mode were a beauty to behold as Jazz panted on the floor, the mild glow of the lubricant staining his inner thighs and servo serving to accentuate the curve of his aft. 

Jazz cracked a smile before snickering, eventually bursting into full-blown laughter as he pulled his digits from his valve. He broke his giggles with a sharp moan, his hips rolling to the heady bass that he had forgotten he was broadcasting while he stretched like a hedonist. He allowed his arms to stretch above his helm, resting them on the floor as he looked towards his berthroom door-

Perhaps he should go get one of his toys and  _really_ enjoy this night cycle. 


End file.
